


A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action [ podfic ]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Sex, Stanford, and a Sweetshop Podfics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Dean and Castiel after Sam and Gabriel left the room in The Christmas Special. (HINT: Porn)</p><p>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action [ podfic ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134789) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



**Title:**   

##  A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action 

**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : 

###  [Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Gabriel/Sam Castiel/Dean  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length:**   15:54  
**Summary:** What happened to Dean and Castiel after Sam and Gabriel left the room in The Christmas Special. (HINT: Porn)

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1134789)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Sex%20Stanford%20and%20a%20Sweetshop/ConversationAction.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZbzJTY0dJUzNBcTQ/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
